


You Take Me High

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Osiria [4]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Animal Neglect, Caine finds a puppy, F/M, Fluff, Jones-Wise-Apini Home, Jupiter Crumbles the Abrasax Empire (tm), LITERALLY, Osiria!Verse, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine stumbles across a four-legged pup and brings it home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Take Me High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorganWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganWolf/gifts).



> You thought I was gone from JA?! Never. Merely... Distracted by cute horses and a fennec fox that yipped if you stopped petting. 
> 
> This one's for MorganWolf, who prompted this with a comment on Caught Me Flying Free!

* * *

**-Chicago; Location Unknown; 0930 hrs-**

Caine takes to wandering the city Her Majesty calls home. There is much strife, squabbling and even danger in such a place. Thankfully, on Earth, Caine is larger than most and the height he bears is an advantage instead of a mistake of breeding. His expression usually takes care of the rest; serious and reserved in even the gentlest of capacities. 

Only children are unafraid of him. They smile openly at his stride and bearing, giggle where adults flinch away. 

The animals... Well, Caine finds himself accompanied by stray dogs. 

Cats keep a reasonable and entirely justified distance as Caine growls too low for humans to hear but just right for cats. The birds find him peaceful enough. Jupiter often sits next to him when he's feeding the pigeons and ducks in the city parks. 

So when his enhanced hearing picks up a faint whimper, he puts it down to a child at first. Human pups are forever whining and using their primal noise to illict attention from adults. 

The second time is louder, plaintive and dog-like. Caine utters a response before he realizes it. Looking around reveals that no one notices his slip and he tilts his head to the side, tugging the beanie he wears up enough to listen properly. It comes again but weaker and followed by a shuddering breath. Caine bolts for the noise, startling the humans around him as he seeks out the pup. 

Skidding to a halt in an alley the dank smell does nothing to cover the scent of distressed pup. He digs around and gasps in shock at the muddy puppy, shivering and whimpering at an almost sub-sonic level. It's laying on papers that Caine tucks into a separate pocket before he scoops up the gangly young dog and tucks it into his jacket, rumbling to soothe it.

* * *

He strides into the nearest pet store that's open and squints at the bright lights in mistrust. The shivering dog pokes her head out of the zippered opening and Caine huffs. Typical pup—always wanting to know what's going on. 

"Can I help you... Sir?" The employee approaches akin to a Rodentis splice but Caine holds onto his patience. 

"I need..." Caine frowns even harder but scratches under his new charge's chin when she asks. "Shampoo. Food." He pauses and sighs. "I found her in an alley. I intend to take her home, clean her up and seek out her owner. What would you suggest?" 

"Does she have a collar?" 

"No. There is a sore where I suspect one might go." 

"Not a pet person, huh?" 

"Not for cats. I have a fondness... for dogs. Excuse me, I need to call my fiancé." He speed dials Jupiter by rote. 

"This is Jupiter Jones!" The cheerful tone relaxes him and in turn, the new pup. 

"Jupiter, I found a dog." 

"A dog?" 

"She is muddy, tired and not cold anymore. May we keep her?" He asks quietly, letting the pup smear mud under his chin as he waits for Her Majesty to respond. "A puppy, before you ask. I cannot tell her color." 

"Of course, Caine. Clean her up at Stinger's and wait for me, okay? I'm stuck in an awful Osiria/RegenX mess." Jupiter's command has him humming, which makes Jupiter laugh. 

"They should just realize that the merger is never happening. They should hold onto whatever power they have left or join your efforts. Make it easier on everyone." He sneers as he paces along the food aisles with the employee trailing him much like the dogs do. It takes eight bags and three brands before he finds the right bag. "What color of collar?" 

"Well, blue is fairly neutral and she can see it, sort of. New research and all that." Jupiter murmurs with a faint trace of her earlier happiness. 

"I see. I will wait for you, Your Majesty." Picking a blue leash to go with the blue collar takes seconds. 

"... Caine, you know how I feel about that when you're in public spaces." Her tone suggests resignation rather than any true anger. 

"There are many things that people pay attention to. If they chose to listen in, it's their own fault." Caine counters as he picks up the toys he finds have an interesting texture, the phone now pressed between his shoulder and his cheek. He's glad Jupiter got him the less 'advanced' phone now. He sets his purchases into a basket and pokes at the beds with his clean hand. "I'm in a pet store." 

"I figured." 

"Meeting go south?" 

"I may have had it briefly on speaker so that they could hear my Consort's opinion." The sly tone makes him bark a laugh, causing the shadowing employee to jump. "It went well after that." 

"I should think so," he says and then picks a soft bed in green. "I have to pay now. Love you." 

"I love you too, Caine."

* * *

The pup turns out to be a lovely silver and white dog with very elegant features. He looks at the papers after the little one is curled up on top of Caine and Jupiter's bed spread. One is a letter, the other some official-looking document that had been protected by a large yellow envelope. 

His gaze tracks down the page and his upper lip curls as the letter begins to piece together what happened to the pup in front of him. 

_Dear Whoever the Hell Finds This,_

_Good riddance with this monster of a dog! I bought her for my child and the ungrateful brat decided they hated the breed on the spot. She chews on everything and eats enough to put a man out of house and home. Her name is Arabella and you can return her to the breeder for all I care. I just never want to see her again!_

_Signed,_

_A Very Duped Man_

Caine snarls at the end of it, waking Arabella. Caine soothes her fearful yelp with an absent-minded grooming. Arabella calms down and yawns as his tongue washes over her sleek fur. 

"Whoever they were clearly misunderstood a growing pup." He scratches behind her ear and her tail thumps as she lolls her tongue. "No matter; Her Majesty will exact revenge enough for the both of us."

* * *

Jupiter falls in love with Arabella at first sight. She coos at the gangly pup and wipes off her lipstick to press kisses to the freshly-cleaned fur. 

"We're calling her Bell and we're _definitely_ keeping her. Can I see the paper you found in that envelope?" She's all business, her slightly round stomach causing Caine hand the papers over and sit at her feet to hear his pups. Caine can hear more than one heart beat but cannot make out what number exactly. He hums when Jupiter takes up carding her fingers through his hair. Bell decides that it's a perfect time to get reacquainted with his lap. 

It's how Kiza finds them, five minutes later. 

"Your Majesty, Caine, why is the bathroom sparkling clean—Is that a dog?" Kiza's eyes glow gold as she sizes up the new occupant. It's her protective instincts of her hive-home and Caine understands her perfectly. 

"She is pack." Caine asserts very softly, looking to Jupiter to make sure that's okay. She smiles brightly and nods. They're working on decisions together now so that when thier children come, they can present a united front. "She's our newest packmate. I found her outside and sad." 

" **Oh**. May I pet her?" Kiza makes sure to ask Caine himself, her glance down at his hand curling over Bell showing her care for him and his new pup. 

He agrees and strokes along Bell's side. 

Bell licks Kiza's face and snorts, looking up at Caine with soft eyes. 

Jupiter de-thorns a rose and tucks it behind Bell's ear, the soft petals a burst of color as she documents the after photo for the case she's building. Caine's already taken the before set. 

**_(It is worth the mud and the bath and the court case to see the man who dumped Arabella, trying and failing to get her back. She's a pure-bred Borzoi and delights the Bolotnikov family when they see her._ **

**_Caine takes her on his walks, though he keeps them short enough not to over-tax her muscles and carries her when she is tired. Jupiter lavishes both of them with kisses when they get back and Caine cannot think of a happier time in his life than right now.)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
